


I love you

by drcrrys



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, M/M, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcrrys/pseuds/drcrrys
Summary: Ben and Callum are at the Queen Vic with the family and it’s all soft and loving.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so I hope it is good enough :)  
> also, sorry it’s so short!

It was family night at the queen vic for the Mitchell’s and the Beales. The night where the whole family spent time together. It was a family tradition and they did it almost every year. 

Ben wanted Callum to come, considering he was family now. It felt like Callum had finally found his happily ever after with Ben. He felt like it was meant to be and he couldn’t be any happier. 

The family sat at the booth near the door; everyone was here. Ben and Callum sat at the bar just in front of them.

“I’m really happy you’re here, Callum.” Ben smiled, reaching for Callum’s large hand that lay on the brown surface of the bar and intertwined their hands. 

Callum smiled back at his lover, “Me too.” And he was. He had never thought he’d find so much happiness and love that sometimes he could only believe he was dreaming. 

Ben leaned closer to Callum, toward his ear and whispered, “I love you, Callum Highway.” Callum shivered like a sudden coldness hit his body, but instead it was warm and loving. It was a beautiful thing having Ben say those three meaningful words and each time he did, Callum’s heart would beat as if it was about to jump out of his chest.

As they locked gazes, Ben knew Callum loved him too. Callum now leaned closer into Ben and whispered back, "I love you too, Ben Mitchell." 

They leaned into each others embrace and kissed, it was lingering and passionate. They didn’t care what or who they were surrounded by, all that mattered was them. Together.

***

Throughout the long night, they had been drinking beers with the family on the booth they all sat at. It was a nice feeling being surrounded by the ones you love and the ones you care for, just living life and having a laugh like you have all the time in the world. He was happy and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He knows he had finally found his home with Ben. He knows now the sad ending always comes out a happy beginning; especially when with the ones you love.


End file.
